Hour of the Eagle: Ghost of the Past
by WenckHoI
Summary: It has been often written about the introduction of boys and military cadets to the Japanese National Tournament of Sensha-Do. I wanted to try something different. What happens, when the boys aren't simple students, but battle proved soldiers? What happens when the world of joyful sport meets the earnest reality? Just see, how two worlds collide.
1. Chapter 1

I always was bad at writing an introduction, so, just enjoy the story.

* * *

"Captain, you and your men have the honour to represent our country and our armed forces in Japan. You will join the national tournament. Bring our country honour." With a sharp salute, the Captain was dismissed and he went to the quarters of his men, informing them, about their journey.

* * *

"Nishizumi-dono, do you heard about the news?" Yukari asked, joining Miho, who sat down to a bench and was eating her lunch. "No, would you mind to tell me?" Miho said, laying down her chopsticks. "We will have new teams in the national tournament this year. We have confirmed a team from Germany, a team from Russia, a team from the US and a team from Poland. In fact, they send their cadet schools teams. Oh, and I have talked with Saori. She said, that we will host quarters to the German team. She was all into it. She said something like: Now I will get a cute soldier for myself." Yukari shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever, you know her. Before I forget, they will arrive in seven days or so. Saori said, as captain of the tankery team, you should prepare a welcome ceremony." The brown-haired girls added and took her own bento-box out of her backpack.

"Julius, is everything ready?" Captain Erik Bolter asked his company sergeant major. The blond-haired officer was wearing a black uniform, which resembled the German tank uniform of the Second World War, just lacking the national-socialist symbols. Around his neck, he had tied the commanders cross of the order of merit of the republic. The NCO didn't salute to the superior, because they had been through so much that the rank didn't bother anymore. The black-haired men simply nodded and answered: "Everything is on board and the guys are ready for deployment to Japan. What do you think about it, especially about the host school? How was the name?" "Oarai-Girls-High-School. It's kind of pathetic. They send trained soldiers, to play with girls, three or more years younger than us. Despite of that, who knows, probably there is a girl waiting for you." Julius wanted to answer, but was interrupted by Yura, an exiled Ukrainian Sergeant: "I heard, Japanese girls like our bad-ass look and our charming smile. I bet, even Captain Scarface will get a girl." Erik punished the men, which saved his life, with a playful slap at the head. "Watch your mouth Yura. Or did you forget the story with that little red-head in Munich?" "Come on, it wasn't my fault, that her father caught us." "Yeah, but don't do it again." Erik ended the conversation. He watched the crowd, which waved farewell to the small fleet, which was starting her way to Japan.

* * *

-6 Days later-

It was there again, the awful sweet smell of burned human flesh. There was it again, the thunder of guns, the explosions and the screams of the wounded and of the refugees. And there was the pain again, the pain of the knowledge, that he had failed in his task. It hunted him since the cruel day, barely two years ago. With a scream, he waked up, looking around. He wasn't inside his Leopard 2. He was inside a cabin on the transporter, which shipped his team tanks to Japan. Someone knocked at the door, it was Julius, who entered after a second. "You had that dream again, I'm right?" He asked, concerned about his friend wellbeing. "Yes, I had. I talked with Yura about it, he had the same dream since then." "You have to talk with a therapist. They can help you." "That's bullshit, you know that. The only thing they will give me is a discharge. What I am without this? What I am without the guys? What would await me?" "Your family. I'm sure your father would accept it. You have done enough for our country." "He would despise me. My family served the fatherland since centuries! No, I have to deal with that by myself." Julius green eyes looked over his friend, with genuine concern. Then he shrugged with his shoulders and said: "However, we will arrive at Yokohama in an hour. The consul invited you to a formal dinner at the consulate. You should take out the gala dress. I will waiting for you at deck, there should be a car waiting for us. They can't wait to meet the Lion of Warsaw."

-The next day at Oarai-

The whole school was in turmoil, with today's arrival of the German guests. Especially Erwin was tensed, she was thrilled, that she would soon meet the heirs of Guderian, Rommel and Manstein. "Hey Guderian, has Nishizumi-san finished the preparations for the welcoming ceremony?" The blond girl wanted to know. "Yes, our guests are expected to arrive within the next hour." Yukari answered. A distant rumble announced the closer of the guests. "When talking about the devil, come on Guderian, inform Miho about that." Erwin said. "I will gather the other girls."

Miho sat at her place inside the classroom when Yukari entered and shouted: "The Germans are coming!" Miho stood up and followed her friend to the school yard, where just the same moment, 15 German Tanks from WW 2 appeared. Out of every hatch, a man clad in a black uniform, some with medals, looked with an arrogant gaze. One man shouted loud in German: "Panzer halt!" The tanks stopped and the Germans left their tanks. The man shouted again: „Kompanie zur Begrüßung in Formation antreten!" The German students formed a perfect rectangle. Three men stepped forward, walking towards Miho. The red-haired girl, accompanied by Anzu and Yukari, bowed slightly before the men. The man in the middle, with a scarred face, slammed his heels together and saluted sharply: "Captain Erik Bolter, second Company/third Battalion reports for duty! It's a pleasure to meet you Nishizumi-kohai." He looked with disdain into her eyes. He was about 1,82 meters tall, wearing his blond hair in the traditional style of German soldiers. Miho, knowing, that she had been insulted, answered: "Likewise Bolter-san." "Captain Bolter is just fine. I don't care about your honorifics." The officer interrupted her rudely. "Would you show my men their quarters, I would appreciate that." Offended by so much rudeness, Miho just could nod and her teammates prepared themselves for leading their guests to their quarters. Bolter turned and shouted: "Kompanie, wegtreten!"

"What do you thing about our hosts?" Julius asked his friend. "As pathetic as I imagined. Little girls, playing with tanks, too scared to see the truth, that lies beyond the graves." Erik answered cryptically. "Please, try to be nice to them. They planned a dinner to our honour in the evening. Just try, really, just try to avoid any confrontation. We will stay a whole year with them." Julius explained. "Yes, yes, all clear. I will try to be nice to that brat of commander." Julius sighed, then he pointed to the clock at the wall. "You have half an hour to be ready." The Company Sergeant Major left the room, leaving his old comrade alone. _I hate those celebrations. The make no sense._ With reluctance, the Captain looked to the wardrobe, where his gala dress uniform hung. The uniform resembled the gala dress uniform of the Wehrmacht, only lacking the NS-Symbolism. He fixed his officer saber at his belt, which paddock read: _Gott mit uns._ He looked upon the awards, he was given for his service. Around his neck, he had the commanders cross for merit of the federal order. At his chest, he had the cross of honour for valour, the cross of honour for the war order of militari virtuti, the combat action medal, the wounded badge in silver and the order of the celestial hundred. Satisfied with his appearance, he took his peaked cap and put it upon his head. Julius waited at his door. With an earnestly nod, he greeted his captain. "Let's go." Erik said and he joined his comrades.

The school yard had changed completely. The school's students had turned it from a boring square into a solemnly place. There were dozens of tables, which had been decorated very tasteful. Miho wasn't looking forward to meet that rude guy again, which was the team leader of her guests. She was dressed in a blue gown. She sighed, which was noticed by Yukari, which sat next to her at the first table next to the band. "Calm down Nishizumi-dono. I will be at your side." "I know, but I don't like it, when people aren't nice to each other." Before Yukari could answer, a girl of the service club seated the Captain, his black-haired comrade and another man in the grey uniform at the table. "Good evening Captain Bolter, I would like to welcome you formal to Oarai-High-School. I hope, you like your quarter." "Thank you Miss Nishizumi. I really appreciate your hospitality. And I want to excuse my previous behaviour. The journey wasn't very comfortable." Erik showed some manners. "I accept your apology Captain. But now, let us start the celebration." Miho tapped her fork against her glass and stood up from her chair. "I would like to welcome Captain Erik Bolter and his men. They are the Sensha-Do team of the Federal Military Academy "Count Stauffenberg". It is an honour to have such illustrious men as our guests." The guests applauded polite. Then Erik stood up and said: "The same goes for us. I'm not a man of many words, some of you know that." The guests laughed at his words. "But I appreciate the hospitality of the Oarai-Girls-High-School. Because of this, I have a little present for the Tankery's team commander." Julius gave a wooden box to the Captain. Erik opened it and gave it to Miho. She looked inside the box, which contained a precious dagger. "This is an honorary dagger of the German armed forces. Please accept this gift as a symbol of friendship." "Thank you very much Captain." Miho answered. "I feel honoured. Please accept that Katana as our symbol of friendship." She gave the sword to the officer. "Of course I accept that present, Miss Nishizumi." The Captain said, giving it to his Adjutant. "Please sit down and enjoy the dinner." Miho declared and everybody present sat down, while the first course was served. "Captain Bolter, please tell something about you. I have to confess, I didn't know much of you." The brown-haired girl asked. "I fought in the eastern campaign. The NATO Forces had been overrun by the Russian Forces. My Company was deployed to eastern shore of the Vistula. We defended refugees, which tried to escape the battle, which raged only two miles away. My men did their duty as I did. 64 had stayed on the field of honour. " Miho didn't knew what the German meant, so she asked: "What do you mean? Stayed on the field of honour?" The officer looked up from his plate and answered: "I'm sorry. It's a special German Term. It means a soldier died in battle. We refer to the battlefield as the field of honour. Whenever a German soldier dies, he remains on the battlefield." Miho was shocked, hearing the man's words. "You have been in real combat?!" "Yes, where do you thought these medals came from?" The blond-haired German answered, looking with his blue eyes directly in Miho's eyes. The Oarai-Team-Captain blushed and looked away. "It is not bad, that you asked. I understand that you didn't know about that. Many foreigners are astonished, that I have already fought for my country. It is that way: When the Fatherland calls, you have to follow. Otherwise you bring shame upon your family." Miho answered: "I knew that. I brought shame upon my family." Erik shook his head and grinned. "No, it's something different. I heard about your deed. There is nothing wrong with saving your fellow comrades. Consider yourself lucky, that you were able to save them. Ask the dead, if honour matters." Then he turned again to the food and ate in silence. Miho was left in awe and silence.

* * *

-Later that evening-

After the dinner, the assembled crowd dispersed. Erik leaned against a tree, watching his men. There was Julius, who talked with a girl, which styled her hair it looked like a fennec's ears. Yura, already accompanied by a gorgeous student of the school. At the dancefloor, Frederic danced with a red-haired girl a slow waltz. He sighed and emptied his glass of wine. Then he heard behind him a tune and turned around, before him stood Yukari. "Good evening Bolter-san. Enjoying the party?" She asked. "Aren't you the friend of Nishizumi?" "Yes I am her friend. Please answer my question." The brown haired girl said. "Well, my men enjoy it, so I'm going to enjoy it to. Say, Miss?" he asked for her name. "I am Yukari Akiyama." "Captain Erik Bolter, it's nice to meet you." He slammed his kneels slightly and bowed polite and reached out his right hand, which was covered with a white glove. "So Miss Akiyama, do you know how to dance?" He asked with a charming grin. Yukari blushed, mumbling something in her imaginary beard. "Please Miss Akiyama, just a dance, nothing more." He didn't wait for the answer, took her hand and dragged her to the dancefloor. "If you don't know the steps, just follow me." He laid one hand on her waist and raised his hand, putting her left hand onto his right shoulder, and raised her right hand. "Please, I really don't know how to!" Yukari begged. "Calm down, just follow my steps." The band started to play the Kaiser Walzer from Strauss. The Captain leaded the loader of the anglerfish team with a huge confidence. Yukari was astonished by finding herself enjoying the dance. She looked into his face and found a wide grin. "You know, a soldier appreciates always the joys of life. You do me a great favour." The officer said. "I believe that. But tell me, how do you deal so well with your sabre?" Yukari giggled. "I watch the other dancers." He laughed. "I have heard about you, the mind behind the victory of Oarai in the last year's tournament, my congratulations." The blue-eyed man complimented. Yukari blushed, before she answered: "I'm just using my knowledge, which I gathered through my passion." Erik leaned a little bit forward and whispered into her ears: "I don't think so. Beyond every leader, there is a mastermind, in this case, a good looking one." The Captain complimented. Yukari stopped following his steps. "Please, don't!" The brown-haired girl said shyly and turned away, leaving the German behind. Julius, which had seen the scene, shook his head, smiling. He saw his friend following the girl that walked away. "If you want to go, just say it, I will walk you home. No further intends, I promise!" Yukari sighed and turned around. "Stay silent, not a single word." "I swear." The blond-haired man said and offered his arm. The Japanese girls took the arm and the two of them started the way towards Yukari's home. And he held his promise. He didn't say any word, until they had arrived at the houses door. "It was a pleasure to meet you Akiyama-hime." The soldier said, gave her a light kiss on the cheek and walked away. The girl was left flustered and opened the door of her family's home. She walked into her room and her gaze felt upon a copy of an old Life magazine. It showed a picture of a German, which looked outside of a tank hatch, screaming something into a headset. There were polish and german soldiers. The headline announced: The eagles of the east. And she knew, who was the soldier, which looked outside of the tank. She had to tell Miho about it the next day.

* * *

-The next morning-

Bolter met his comrades for breakfast inside of a small Café. He had to laugh about Yuras blue eye. "How did that happened?" He asked. "I met a girl. Her father came in, during the act. He gave me a right hook and I had to flee." Julius gaze just said: I told you, that this will happen. "Yura, you will never learn it. It will kill you someday." Erik shook his head and bit into a bun. Julius broke the silence. The black-haired looked towards his friend. "Please tell me, what have you done with that girl, what was her name? Akiyama?" "Nothing." Erik answered and took a sip from his coffee. "I teased a little bit, nothing more." He said truthfully. "Stop with that. You never overcame Natalia's death." Erik slammed his hand on the desk and growled: "Don't dare to take that name in your mouth!" Julius raised his hand in appeasement, Yura he said loud: "Calm down Captain Scarface. He didn't meant what he said."

* * *

-Later that day at school-

The three friends arrived at the school, just in time for the afternoon lessons. "Remember to deal with that girl from yesterday." The officer said to his Ukrainian friend. Yura nodded and walked away to find the red-head. Erik himself moved towards his assigned class room, when he was intercepted by Yukari. "I know who you are." She simply said. "So, who am I?" He asked sarcastic. "You are the Lion of Warsaw, eagle of the east." He looked in her eyes with a cold expression in his face and answered: "This is who I was. Don't imagine you know me." With this, he entered the class room. Yukari turned to Julius: "What is going on with him?" The German NCO sighed: "Come to my quarter at 2000. I will explain everything to you." The black haired man wrote down his address and gave the piece of paper to Yukari. Then, he followed his old friend and comrade.

* * *

-At the Evening-

Erik avoided her and the rest of the Oarai-Sensha-Do Team for the whole day. Not sure about what was about to happen, Yukari was afraid of meeting Julius alone, so she asked Miho to escort her. "Of course I will go with you. To be honest: I would like to know, why the Captain acts, like he acts." So, the two women were on their way to the German quarters. They were cowed by all the men in the black uniform, working at the tanks or doing sport. The complex was huge and they couldn't find the address of Julius, because every sign was in German. A man with brown hair asked them: "Can I help you?" "Yes, we are looking for the quarter of Julius Wittman. We're supposed to meet him." Miho answered. "Please follow me." The soldier said and lead them to a door, at which he knocked. A silent: "Yes?" was heard. The brown-haired opened the door and said: "Sir, there are two women who want to see you." "It's okay Hartmann, I expected them, dismissed!" Julius answered and signified the girls to step in. "Please sit down. Do you want something to drink?" The German NCO asked polite. Both shook their head, but sat down. "You may want to know, why Erik behaves, like he does. It is complicated, but I will try to explain."


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second Chapter of the story and please have mercy with me, if you find any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes. English isn't my native language and I'm still struggeling with the written word.

Flashback:

 _They had been deployed to Poland since three weeks. Their garrison was near a refugee camp, which was inhabited mostly by Ukrainian Civilians. To prevent any riots, the military patrolled with tanks, APC's and Jeeps. The soldiers were saddened by the view, but they couldn't do any more, than to distribute some rations and clothes. Erik, back then a Lieutenant, looked out of the hatch of the Leopard 2A6. He looked around, looking for anything uncommon. And then he saw her._

"He didn't know her name, but he was talking all the Time about her." Julius told and lit up a cigarette. "You don't mind, aren't you?" He asked. Both girls shook their head they wanted to know, how the story would continue. "Well, after he watched her for two weeks or so he…"

 _They weren't on duty, but wandering through the camp, because the inhabitants of the camp offered some useful services. For example, some cleaned the clothes of the soldiers for far less, then the regular shop at the base. Julius, Yura and Erik were on patrol, with their black berets on their heads. Isn't that the girl you talk all the time?" Julius asked, pointing to a shack, where a young woman, clad in worn out clothes, was busied, struggling to carry a bucket full of hot water. Erik walked to her and said in English: "Let me help you with that." The girl frightened and the bucket felt down to the ground, spilling the water. She started to scream, when she saw two soldiers followed the officer. She started to cry and tried to run away. Yura grabbed her wrist and said in Ukrainian: "Everything is alright. You don't need to run away." The girl stopped crying and screaming. "No Viysʹkova rozvidka*?" She asked. Yura nodded and explained: "We just looking if everything is alright. But we are thirsty. Do you have some water for us?" The girl nodded and brought them a bottle of water. When Yura asked, how much they had to pay, the girl answered that she doesn't want a payment. Nevertheless the soldiers gave her three packs of cigarettes, the currency on the black market. Erik asked: "What's your name?" She understood that. "She smiled and said: "Natalia."_

"So he knew her name. I have to admit, the Captain has a good taste in woman. You look a little bit like her Miss Nishizumi." Julius explained and stubbed out his cigarette. "Erik was amazed by her, she was gorgeous, but he had to overcome many difficulties, the two didn't spoke each other's language. In fact, he felt in love, when he saw her for the first time."

" _Who was this?" Her sister asked. "Three soldiers, they wanted something to drink." Natalia said and sat down with a sigh. "Sestra, I'm hungry." A silent voice said. The brwon-haired girl turned and saw her little brother Andrej. She bent down on a knee, wiped some dirt from his face and said: "I will get something to eat now Andrijko." She sent him back to his bed. "From what? Let me remember you, we have nothing" Her sister asked. She took out the cigarettes, which were given to her by the three soldiers. "Where did you get it? Have you sold your body?" "Calm down Katyusha. The soldiers have given me that, everything is fine. Do your chores, I will get some food." She said and left the shack. Natalia smiled a little bit about her sister's accusation. Sometimes she was taxing, but she and Andrej where the last rest of her family. She was walking down the streets towards the grocery store, when she saw that officer again. This time he looked out of a tanks hatch. She could feel his gaze, which was locked on her._

Julius yawned and looked on his wristwatch. "It's late. I will explain the rest of the story later. Goodbye and have a good night." He stood up and guided them to the door, but stopped. "Probably you want to see our evening appeal?" Yukari was excited she always wanted to see that. "Of course we want to see that." Julius nodded and answered: "Alright, but watch where you stand. Erik wouldn't be excited when he sees you." He lead them to the yard before the building and gave them a sheet. "So that you understand what we say." They watched amazed, as the soldiers assembled on the yard in formation. They saw Erik, as he announced the events that were planned for the next day. Then they were all quiet and a single trumpet played a tune, well known to Yukari. "This is the song of the good comrade." She whispered to Miho. After the instrument silenced, the soldiers started to sing the traditional march song "Our armoured division". Then the trumpet was played again. Erik shouted: "Panzer!" The soldiers answered: "Hurra!" They repeated two times.

* * *

*Military Intelligence Service

* * *

-The next day at Miho's home-

 _That is impossible!_ Miho thought. She looked at her alarm clock. She had overslept. The brown-haired girl dressed and ate in few minutes, leaving her house running. She wouldn't be able to make it in time. Miho sighed and accepted her fate, when a Wolf-Jeep stopped next to her. In it, sat Captain Bolter. "Do you need a lift?" He asked, leaning over to the window. Knowing, that she hadn't any choice, the girl nodded and entered the car. The officer started to drive toward the school, when he said: "I want a training match against your team." Miho thought a little bit about it. _Why not? We could learn something from it._ "Yes, we can do that. What time you want to set that match?" "Today at your training ground, ten tanks per team. Is that acceptable?" She nodded. "There is one more thing I want to ask you." The blond-haired man said. "What is that you want to ask?" Miho demanded to know. "How about we make things a little bit more exciting?" "What do you understand under that?" "How about a little bet. The captain of the winning team gets a favour and can demand everything from the other." Miho thought about it. She could be optimistic to win this match, after all, they had defeated her sisters school in the last finals. "We have a deal. The winner can demand everything he wants from the loser." Erik nodded and parked the car on the parking lot. "So shall it be. Today at 1500. Last man standing" He left for his class and Miho hurried to her, where she arrived just at time.

* * *

-Later at the Germans Quarters-

"Attention, everyone gets ready for action! Battlecondition 1! Line up in two minutes." A speaker sounded. Exact two Minutes after that, the German students were assembled on the yard before their quarter. "Gentlemen, today we will have a match against Ooarai. We will fight with ten tanks. I will announce the crews which will go to the battlefield:

Bolter Tiger 520

Heidemann Tiger 565

Hartmann Tiger II 503

Beck Panther 134

Galland Panther 156

Jacobs Panther 182

Tukaczewski StuG IV 928

Kantorek StuG IV 934

Tresckow StuG III 213

Petersen StuG III 274

Be ready at 1430. Dismissed!", the Captain went to his own tank, his beloved Tiger 520.

* * *

-The same time at Ooarais tank garages-

"Ok, everyone listen please." Miho said, waving at everyone. "We will have a match against "Stauffenberg". I trust in everyone, that she will do her best. Let us do that!" She cheered.

* * *

-At the fighting ground-

The teams lined up in front against each other, as it was common. The Team-Captains and their SIC met each other in the middle between the tanks, where Miho spoke first: "I wish you a good match." "Likewise." The Captain answered and returned to his men.

-Erik's POV-

He climbed inside his tank and took the microphone of the radio and said: "Alright Gentlemen, we will use our superior firepower. I want the Panther section as the bait. Look at the map. We will set our ambush at A12. The Tigers will block the flanks and the StuG's the middle. At the command Kriegsglück Marne the Panthers will feign retreat and lead them to our trap. Comrades, bring your country honour. Panzer vor!" The ancient war machines engines roared and moved to their positions.

-Miho's POV-

She closed the hatch of her tank and said through the radio: "Erwin, please explain our strategy to the girls." Exceptionally, Erwin had done the tactical planning, because Miho thought that in a match against German, the team member with the greatest knowledge about the German way of Warfare should do this. "We are outnumbered, like Rommel in France. So we will do something new. We will concentrate our force and attack their strongest formation which would be the Tigers. But we shouldn't miss any opportunity to gain an advantage. Rabbit, you are the recon-team." "Thank you Erwin. Panzer vor!"

"Captain, enemy spotted. Typ M3 Lee. Looks like a recon unit." Panther 565 informed their commander. "Confirmed. Hold your fire." Erik answered and leaned back in his chair. Yura looked up to him. "Do you think they will take the bait?" The Ukrainian asked. "Of course. I watched records of their match against Pravda. They are too careless, when they see victory. At least, they are school girls." Erik answered.

"Nishizumi-san, we spotted three Panther tanks. What are our orders?" Azusa wanted to know. "Retreat and join the main force. We will attack the Panthers." Miho decided. Rabbit joined the ranks of Ooarai and moved towards the German bait.

"Enemy main force comes closer." "Alright, withdraw fighting and lure them into the trap. Kriegsglück Marne" Erik said tensed. "Let us see, if Nishizumi is as dumb, as I think."

"They retreat, I repeat, they retreat!" Erwin said over the radio. Miho had a bad feeling, but she didn't know why. "What are we supposed to do?" "Follow them and take them out. Hippo Team, Leopon and Duck remain on this position." The team did, as it was ordered.

"Sir, the enemy follows us. Request permission to attack." Julius said over the radio. "No, let them come." Erik said. He was smoking a cigarette, when the Panther passed the StuG-Line. "Prepare to fire!" He shouted into the microphone. Then, five Ooarai-Tanks came into the Germans sight. "Fire at will!" He screamed. Just a few seconds later, shots thundered and tanks were taken out, while the Germans lost a StuG to the Pak of Turtle Team.

"Five down, three to go. Tiger section move out, Panther, provide them cover. I want to win that." Erik said.

In her tank, Miho sat heavy breathing. She had that bad feeling but didn't listen to it. Now it was upon Erwin to fight. "I think we are the last." Erwin said. "Shall we retreat?" Nakajima asked. "No, the only choice that is left is offensive. Our chances are low, but we have still Leopons 88."

"This is Galland. Enemy spotted. One StuG, a Porsche Tiger and a Type 89. I recommend a frontal assault." Erik heard the suggestion and thought about it. Ooarai outnumbered 2:1. Maybe they would lose one, but what was that against the total annihilation of the enemy. "Confirmed. Line formation, Panzer marsch!"

It was like Erik had predicted. They had lost Jacobs Panther to Leopons 88, but that was it all. "The winner of the match is the Federal Military Academy "Count Stauffenberg"." Erik smiled, he won the bet. And he already knew, what he wanted from Miho.

The brown-haired girl sat shocked in her seat. The defeat was devastating. Bolter needed not more than twenty minutes to defeat the national tournaments winner. She sighed, as Yukari said: "It's not your fault Nishizumi-dono. You lost to one of the best. I read his record. I will tell you about it later." Suddenly, the voice of Erik sounded out of the radio: "I won Miss Nishizumi. Remember our bet. I expect you at 7 p.m. in formal attire. I pick you up at your quarter." Then the radio silenced. "Would you care to explain what was that?" "We have bet. He won." The brown-haired explained and leaned back into her seat in silence.

* * *

-At 7 p.m. Nishizumis quarter-

Miho wore a plain-black, form-fitting dress, with a simple make up. She was tensed, not knowing, what the Captain had planned. The doorbell rang and Miho opened the door. Before her stood Captain Bolter, clad in his formal uniform dress. He bowed slightly and kissed the back of her hand. "Good evening Miss Nishizumi. You look lovely." He charmed. The brown-haired girl blushed slightly. "You too Captain." Miho said. "Please follow me." The blond-haired soldier said. She followed him to a luxury sedan. She entered as Erik, who said to the driver: "Please, go. You know our destination." The driver nodded and started the engine. "Where are we going?" Miho asked. "We will visit a formal dinner with a ball. The host is the JSDF. They invited me and I needed a companion. It is luck that your schools ship is still in the harbour." The German explained and looked out of the window into the night. "Why you were invited by the JSDF?" Miho asked. "Because of two things." Erik answered and turned to the girl. "Number one: I have a good reputation in the military circles. Number two: My father is the Inspector General of the Bundeswehr. This opens many doors." He explained. "Look, we are nearly there. Three Minutes left."

They arrived just as predicted three minutes later. A Japanese Soldier in dress uniform opened Mihos door and helped her out, while Erik didn't need that assistance. Erik offered her his arm, which she took gratefully. She was cowed by the formality of the event. Everywhere men in military uniforms, women in ball dresses. Erik encountered an elderly man, clad into the Uniform of a General. Erik saluted to him and the man said: "Bolter-san, I welcome you and your lovely companion. Please enjoy yourself." And with those words he turned away, to welcome another guest. Now, Miho had the time to look around. They were at a mansion in the classical Japanese architecture, so the dinner would be held under the stars. Suddenly, Miho spotted a familiar face. The person spotted them too and came closer. Miho bowed and said: "Good evening Chono-san." The girl's instructor wore the female version of the formal dress uniform. "Good evening Miho-san." The woman answered smiling. "What a surprise to meet you at a military dinner. Am I right, that it is the fault of your companion?" She said with a grin. Erik saluted and introduced himself: "Captain Erik Bolter, commanding officer of the Sensha-Do team of the Federal Military Academy." Ami saluted too and answered: "Captain Ami Chono, Sensha-Do instructor, armoured branch of the JSDF." The black-haired woman turned to Miho: "By the way, I had met your mother just a couple of minutes ago. Your sister is here too. However, I wish you a nice evening." With this, the Japanese Captain disappeared. "Would you like to dance Miss Nihizumi?" Not waiting for her answer, he took her hand and led her to the dance floor. "I hope you like to dance." He led her, because Miho didn't knew the exactly steps of the dance. "Who taught you to dance Mr. Bolter?" Miho asked. "It was part of my officer training. It is regarded as important, that an officer is trained in every aspect of social interaction and event. We are supposed to be ambassadors of the armed forces." Miho was about to answer, when she sensed a hand on her shoulder. She turned and faced her sister Maho. "Onee-sama. " Greeted Miho her older sister. "It's nice to see you too, Miho." The older girl answered. "Do you want to introduce me to your companion?" "Right, I forgot. Maho, this is Captain Erik Bolter, commander of the German Military Sensha-Do Team." The older Nishizumi recognised the name. "You are the Lion of Warsaw, I'm right?"

* * *

 _-Flashback-_

 _A Wolf-Jeep drove through the crowd of the marching soldiers, screaming trough the Speakers: "Die Straße frei! Clear the Streets! Oczyścić ulice!" The soldiers cleared the streets and a minute later, a convoy of tanks passed through. A young infantryman asked: "Where are these tanks going?" "They drive towards Warsaw. The enemy draws near. It will be the third battle of Warsaw, it will be like Kiev." A Ukrainian officer answered._

" _Lieutenant Bolter, good to see you here son." General Bolter hugged his son. "How are Erwin and Eugen?" "Erwin took command over the Guards. Eugen has shot down the 5_ _th_ _Russian bomber. They will give him the Cross of Honour first class." "What are my orders?" "Take your company and go to Wawer district and guard the bridges over the Vistula. You know the watchword. No step back. Make me proud." With these words, the General dismissed his son._

* * *

I'm known under this name, that is right. You are Miho's older sister, am I right?" "I'm her older sister and the team-captain of Kuromorimine." He bowed slightly. "Nice to meet you Nishizumi-san." An older voice was heard: "Maho, who do you talk to?" Shiho appeared from the crowd. She wore her usual business suit. "Miho, what are you doing here?" "Because I asked your daughter to accompany me, she lost a bet. I may introduce myself: Captain Erik Bolter, Federal Military Academy of the German Republic. I am the Commander of the Sensha-Do Team." The blond-haired German said. Shiho answered: "I am Shiho Nishizumi, Principal of the Kuromorimine Girls High School." Erik looked to Miho and saw, how uneasy she felt. "However, it's late and we have something to do tomorrow. Goodbye." He took the youngest Nishizumi girls hand and pulled her away. "We will leave now, is that alright for you?" He asked. Miho nodded and answered: "Yes, please. I can't stand to be around my mother." "Then follow me." The driver was already waiting, so they hadn't to wait.

They drove through the night, as Miho asked him a question, encouraged by the alcohol she had drunk. "Why do you don't like me?" Erik sighed and took a sip from a flask, he had hidden in his uniform jacket. "It's not, that I don't like you. I don't like, what you stand for." Both stayed silent, until they arrived at Miho's home. He helped her to the door, when she turned around and put a hand on his chest. "What do I stand for?" She asked quietly. The blond-haired removed her hand gently, brought his face near to hers, holding her hand and answered: "As I told you the first evening we met. Sensha-Do isn't a sport to me. It is the preparation for war. It's not about how to turn down the enemy flag tank. It is about how many hostile tanks you have to expect, how many men you have, how many you will lose in the upcoming battle. The Battle of Warsaw, the Russians attacked eleven times and we fought them back eleven times. "

* * *

 _The Commander of the Allied Forces in Warsaw_

 _Soldiers! The third time in our lifetime, Russian Forces invaded an independent and sovereign nation. Their armies had advanced until here. Now the watchword is: No step back! The eyes of the free world are upon you. Sons and daughters of Poland, Germany, Ukraine and France, it is time to take up your arms and stop the advance of evil and tyranny. You are the scions of Raginis, Guderian, Petljura and Leclerc. I have trust in you and your abilities. You are the best, what your country could offer the cause of liberty and freedom. Don't be discouraged, defend the city, whatever the cost may be. We will see us at the other side. Good Luck and God's Blessing._

 _General Hermann Bolter_

 _-Kampfkommandant der Stadt Warschau-_

* * *

A single tear ran down his cheek. He felt the alcohol he had drank tonight. And for a short moment, he didn't saw Miho under the light of the street lamp, he saw Natalia. His mind switched off and he silenced the girls lips with his, preventing an answer from her. Then he realized what he was doing and pulled back. "I'm sorry." He said and walked to the waiting car, entered it and drove away, back to the German quarter. Miho entered her home and went direct to bed. She felt asleep quickly, but her dreams weren't a peaceful retreat, for that she dreamed all night of a soldier with blond hair, his face covered with dirt and blood. He whispered just one word: "Natalia."

* * *

I'm sorry if the battle scene doesn't match your expectation, but I'm not very good at writing such stuff. Well, I hoped you liked the chapter.


End file.
